The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using electrophotography.
There is proposed an image forming apparatus capable of making a color of a recording medium (beneath a toner image) less visible. Such an image forming apparatus is configured to form a white toner image on the recording medium, to form a color toner image on the white toner image, and to fix the toner images to the recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-236396).
However, if the white toner image has a high optical transparency, the color of the recording medium (beneath the white toner image) may still be visible. Therefore, the color toner image is influenced by the color of the recording medium.